deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AnnhilationNation/Hans Gruber (Die Hard) vs. Tony Montana (Scarface)
Last time on the Nation of Violence... This week, we bring one of the most tactically cunning and organized thieves, Hans Gruber, legendary head of the Nakitomi Plaza takeover, and former member of the Volksfrei movement in West Germany against the legendary druglord, Tony Montana, who may have burned out quickly in his rise to power... but burned brightly, showing a true wave of mayhem through the streets of Miami. Only one will survive thsi bout, as we analyze.... who is the deadliest warrior? Tale of the Tape Weaponry Used Both primarily used weapons from a black market source, or bargained through other sources, but were not military issued. X-Factor Scoring Major differences are within both warriors. One fights with an unquellable rage, while the other uses a more calculated attack. However, both have a similar motivation... Money and Power. Training Gruber: 63 Montana: 80 Reasoning: While Gruber was trained a little bit as a freedom fighter, Tony a hint of formal training within the Cuban Army. Organization (Tactics) Gruber: 93 Montana: 66 Reasoning: The fatal raid of Tony Montana's place proved that while his paranoia did give him a fighting chance, his men were not as prepared. On the other hand, Gruber plans everything to the last detail, so he's at least 2 steps ahead of the enemy. Logistics Gruber: 84 Montana: 79 Reasoning: Montana was rich, very rich... however, Gruber was better financed in his outings, given how far they went for fake IDs, and exotic foriegn weaponry. Killer Instinct Gruber: 72 Montana: 74-88 (depending on how angry he is.) Reasoning: While Hans Gruber is quick to kill for a profit, when Tony Montana is enraged at you, get to cover! He won't be afraid to spray fire and noobtube any enemy into an oblivion. Final Battle Gruber: file:red.png x 6 Montana: file:blue.png x 6 It was the in the dark, humid hours of the night in Miami, as Hans Gruber and five of his fellow theives had taken control of a big van, and were driving towards the mansion of Tony Montana, for what he was going to assume as his men delivering part of his shipment... little to his knowledge, Hans and his men jumped Montana's men, and are planning a heist of his cocaine empire. The van rolled up to the gates of Montana's mansion, as Tony, along with his right hand man, Manny Ribera, was in his office, scoping out his mansion, as everything seemed to be business as usual. At the storing garage at the back of Tony's mansion, the van was parked. One lone henchman of Tony's was at the storage area, holding an M16, as he opened the back, only to meet a 9x19 round between the eyes from a henchman's MP5A3. file:blue.png (6-5) Hans shot the man, as Karl, and three of his other associates walked out the back of the truck, before splitting up into groups. Tony's men rush down the hall, as Montana hears the gunshot, and pulled out his little friend which was an M16 with an M203 grenade launcher attachment. Meanwhile, Manny pulled out a suppressed Beretta model 81, as their men head towards the garage. Three of Gruber's "freedom fighters" head up the stairs, one weilding an MP5, and the other two with a Steyr AUG a piece Gruber's henchman leading the way met one of Montana's accociates weilding the M16A2, as he shoots the henchman weilding the MP5A3 dead, however, he meets rounds from the AUG, dying in the process. file:red.png file:blue.png (5-4) Meanwhile, Hans sends one of his men to plant some C-4 explosives along the entrance of the hallway, as Gruber gives him cover fire with an MP5A3 of his own against two of Montana's soldiers, weildign IMI Uzis. The henchman places the C-4, and was going out to fire at one of Montana's men, however, he was shot with a burst of Uzi fire, downing him. Gruber retreated, as he tells his henchman to ready the detonator. As both of Montana's soldiers chased after Hans, the first henchman looked down at the injured terrorist, with a bundle of C-4 next to him, and screamed at his associate to get down, but it was too late for him. file:red.png file:blue.png (4-3) As the rubble cleared, The henchman takes a step forward, as Montana's second man, who stayed back sprayed Uzi fire, killing him. file:red.png (3-3) Thinking he got them both, he walked down the hallway, and out towards the van, while Gruber pressed himself against the wall, before firing another burst of fire from the MP5, killing the man before he even saw it coming. file:blue.png (3-2) The henchman enter, as Tony Montana emerged out firing a round from his M203, killing one of Gruber's henchmen, and woundign the other. file:red.png (2-2) The wounded henchman, fired his AUG, wounding Montana with a 5.56 round to his shoulder. Tony sprayed rounds from his M16, however, the henchman kept in cover. Tony stopped firing, as the henchman went out to fire, however, unknown to him, Manny was beside him, firing three rounds from the Beretta into his chest. file:red.png (1-2) "Good shot, Manolo!" Tony exclaimed, as he walked down the stairs of his mansion, thinking the coast was clear, until Hans emerged behind Manny, shooting him in the back with the last rounds of his MP5A3. file:blue.png (1-1). In a fit of rage, Tony fired the last few rounds of his M16 at Hans, however, Hans turned the corner, evading the bullets. Tony grabbed his own Beretta, as Hans pulled out his P7M13. The two of them tried to pick shots at each other through the hallway, however, both missed repeatedly. Tony popped out, firign his last round, until a click was heard. He reached for a magazine, however, Hans fired his last two rounds into Tony's heart, finishing him off. file:blue.png (1-0) Gruber stepped out, and sneered at his fallen advesary, before saying to his corpse... "and when Alexander saw the breadth of his domain, he wept, for there was nothing left to conquer..." Hans goes into the offices of Tony Montana, and started to unload as much as he could into his truck, before the police would arrive, and escapes. Winner: Hans Gruber Category:Blog posts